samuraistar's Random Poem series
by samuraistar
Summary: These are mostly RobinStar fluff poems I wrote at night, when inspiration most strikes. I think you should R&R! I think you'll really like them! (No flames, please)
1. My bolts of light

This is the first of my Random Poems series, and is dedicated to Silvarius  
and muse of the stars, and all you other Robin/Star fans. Enjoy!  
  
1.My Bolts of Light- A Starfire poem about her powers.  
My bolts of light  
I use to fight  
I'll save or put you in a plight.  
My emerald eyes  
shoot deadly light.  
Whenever they do,  
you must take flight.  
If you are evil,  
run in fright!  
I'll catch you with  
my bolts of light.  
I'm sweet in spirit,  
hard in fist.  
I'll lift my whole home  
If I wish.  
If ever you see my bolts of light,  
prepare—I'll knock you out of sight.  
  
I know it's a little feisty for Star, but I liked writing it! What say  
ye? 


	2. Shadow of a doubt

The next few poems will be based on past experiences. As I said, it's  
Star/Robin fluff. By the way, these poems do NOT rhyme. (They don't really  
have to, anyway) Anyway, here's another Star poem! Dedicated to muse of the  
stars, Silvarius, and all you Star/Robin fans! Enjoy!  
  
Shadow of a doubt- Star contemplates her doubt of Robin in the Apprentice  
two-parter  
I doubted him.  
For one moment, I believed he was Slade's.  
I doubted his friendship, his loyalty.  
I faced him.  
He had a blaster on his wrist, and I had my bolts.  
I was ready to fight him, ready to bring him down.  
But I couldn't.  
I could not force myself to hurt him.  
He was my friend.  
I loved him as I do now.  
Despite this, I doubted him!  
I truly believed him evil!  
He proved me otherwise when he spoke to me.  
No one else but me.  
I did not understand until the unbearable pain of Slade's probes overtook  
me.  
Unable to move, I fell forward.  
He caught me as I trusted he would, despite my doubt.  
I doubted him, but I still trusted him.  
He shot me.  
The pain stopped.  
He'd saved us all, because he was still our friend, our Robin...  
My Robin.  
It all ended well when we saved him from Slade.  
I truly knew he was back when he said  
"Let's go home".  
Home where he belongs.  
We made up.  
All was well.  
All is still well.  
And now I know,  
beyond a shadow of a doubt,  
that Robin is forever our friend, and the boy I love so much,  
and I shall never doubt him again.  
  
Sigh...Isn't that sweet? What do y'all think? 


	3. It will never happen again

Now it's Robin's turn! (Same dedications as before) Enjoy!  
  
It will never happen again- Robin remembers his apprenticeship and Star's quick forgiveness  
  
I didn't want to, but I did.  
I joined Slade against my friends.  
I swore my service.  
I said I'd never talk to them again.  
I promised him an apprenticeship.  
He didn't count on Starfire, though.  
I attacked Raven—no big.  
I attacked Beast Boy—no sweat.  
I even attacked Cyborg—no questions asked.  
I thought Starfire would be a piece of cake.  
I was never more wrong in my life.  
  
We squared off on top of the "Wayne Enterprises" sign.  
I had my thermo-blaster; she had her bolts.  
I was prepared to fire; I could have shot her right then and there.  
But then, so could she. I have expected her to.  
But she didn't.  
And I couldn't.  
I told myself to do it, but I hadn't counted on this even happening.  
I knew why I couldn't; I love her, pure and simple. She kept me from shooting her with her presence.  
I didn't know why she didn't attack me until she lowered her arm and declared that I was her best friend,  
that she didn't want to live in a world where we had to fight.  
She willingly left herself vulnerable to my attack.  
That was what really killed me.  
  
I couldn't keep my peace anymore, not with her doing this to herself (and me).  
Knowing Slade was watching, I stepped out of line and spoke to her---big mistake.  
The next thing I knew, my friends were on their knees  
and Star---my Star---was in my arms, dying because of me.  
"I'm sorry".  
That was the last thing I'd said to her  
before I shot her and disappeared.  
That did it.  
  
Fed up already with Slade, I confronted him; not without getting my own tail kicked.  
Then they came.  
I tried to tell them to leave, that his probes would kill them all.  
But they knew.  
Cyborg figured it out.  
They were here for me.  
They said they knew  
And they didn't care.  
Star said they weren't leaving without me,  
and she was right.  
Now I'm back home  
with the people most important to me---  
my friends.  
They understood I'd done it for them  
and all was well that ended well.  
  
I talked to Starfire.  
She told me she was sorry because she doubted me.  
But if anyone needed forgiveness, I did.  
I gave her a reason to doubt me.  
But that will never happen again.  
Her trust in me is fully restored,  
and, amazingly, she so quickly forgave me.  
It was all in the past now.  
Now I know without a doubt  
she was sent to me.  
I love her,  
and she will never have any reason to doubt me again.  
  
Author's Note: This was partly inspired by a quote from "The Princess Bride": (Buttercup) I will never doubt again. (Westley) There will never be a need. How do you like this one? (I know, it's a little long) 


	4. Merlina's Revelation

This is dedicated to Krista Kay Bird, the best EFY counselor who ever  
lived! Krista, this is the poem I told you about. Enjoy!!  
  
Merlina's Revelation- Merlina does the friend thing and helps Robin  
discover his love for Starfire...in Elizabethan!  
  
Young Robin, who art called Boy Wonder,  
so quick and sprightly budding in thy youth,  
doth hold a love on which you ponder,  
and take a soulful journey to the truth.  
Well, sit thee down and lend an ear.  
Give heed unto the words I soon will speak.  
Do listen well, and dutifully hear,  
for in your heart, you hold the truth you seek.  
  
I'll liken thee unto a stately prince,  
who upon his horse did take a quest  
of heart and soul and mind, and ever since,  
did put the troubles of said things to rest.  
Twas not one day out of his noble journ,  
he heard a maid he has long loved  
was captured, and the prince's heart did burn,  
for such a maid as she did fall from heav'n above.  
  
So on the youthly prince did ride  
upon his mighty stallion all the day,  
sleeping on the road in dead of night,  
and on day two he found the tower with his maid.  
So young and flighty was this princess fair,  
with emerald eyes that glowed a loving light  
and dewy fire did rain from her long hair,  
yet not to be provoked, and somewhat cheeky in her right.  
  
She was not in the top, as the fairy tales all say.  
She slept on a bed of straw, and the walls surrounded her.  
The high up window showed her light of day,  
but at night she slept on straw with the walls around about her.  
There was no beast to guard the tower,  
no witch, or dwarf, or hag.  
So when the prince arrived within the hour,  
he thought this quest was in the bag.  
  
But when he did draw near the fortress,  
unprotected as it was,  
he found a cause for slight distress:  
There was no door; twas all the fuss.  
  
But then a light did make descent  
from in the window upon the flustered prince.  
The light then spoke, "Your time well spent,  
for you are the destined one, most worthy prince--  
Now break the magic wall, and set the princess free;  
For only one can break the cursed wall  
and love her dearly; that one is thee.  
Draw near, O prince, and make the tower fall".  
  
Upon this speech, the prince drew near,  
and said through the stones so tenderly,  
"Fair girl, for thee have I come here.  
I am here for you, if thou wilt have me".  
And when the girl did hear his love,  
she did rejoice within her heart,  
and said, "Thou fell from up above!  
Break down the wall, and with thee I'll depart!"  
  
He then put his hand upon the rock,  
and the girl did the same with her own.  
The wall did break and left no block  
between her love, neither his own.  
And thus, they embraced and did speedily depart  
upon the prince's stallion white  
each knowing each was the other half of their heart  
both knowing that their love was right.  
  
I did derive this story from thy heart,  
and the present situation now at hand.  
Tis your duty now to do your part,  
and go across the land.  
This self-same maid is Star, whose heart you love.  
The prince, of course, is thine own self.  
Break down the wall of fear that keeps you from showing love,  
lest your princess place her heart upon the shelf.  
  
Tis now all up to thee, Boy Wonder,  
now that your heart revealeth truth.  
Take no more time to wait or ponder!  
Go tell her that you love her, doof!!!  
  
Krista, I hope you liked that! Also dedicated to Silvarius, muse of the  
stars, WaterGirl14, and all you other great Rob/Star authors/fans!!!  
Rainbow roses to you all!!! 


End file.
